better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Belly of the Beast (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Fluttershy: The Belly of the Beast Rarity’s dress ruined/The Missing Part (Vultures are flying over the Land Bounty and the two recruit vehicles, as tending to the Land Bounty. He hears a distant faint scream.) Rarity: scream Rainbow Dash: What’s wrong, Rarity? Cole: This scream makes my ears bleed. Rarity, what situation was that? Rarity: My beautiful dress! It's ruined! crying Jay: Uh, great. What just happened? Rarity: The dress is filled with saliva! And it’s disgusting! I think this ugly Beohernie ate my beautiful dress, and now its... Not beautiful at all!! crying. Rainbow Dash: Geez. We need to fix that, anyways. We will help. (Rarity left the room, leaving Rainbow Dash in there) Rainbow Dash: Rarity? Where are you? (Rarity shows the ruined dress to Twilight Sparkle) Rarity: You see, Beohernie ate my dress. That icky giant bug wants this dress for dessert, but it’s not! Twilight Sparkle: I know there is a bit Trouble there, Rarity. Believe it or not, it depends on your heart within yourself. It just a small matter. Pinkie Pie: Yep, Rarity. One Small Thing can make a difference. (A vulture came to Rarity) Rarity: Aah! A vulture! Jay: Rarity being scared of vultures. That's never a good sign. Zane: They are carrion birds. It is a sign they believe we are a potential meal.. Rarity: GET THE VULTURES OFF ME! Jay: Oh, thanks, Zane. Way to boost morale. Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to reach P.I.X.A.L. on the radio. Come in here. Nya: So can you hear me? Mayday, mayday. Come in, P.I.X.A.L. Spike: We’re doom! Princess Twilight, something’s wrong with the bounty! Twilight Sparkle: Nya, are you stressed out? Nya: Yes! It was. And you work for nothing. There's something wrong with the long range transmitter. But I can't figure out what. Pinkie Pie: Fortunately, they ate the S’mores. Or just some bits of chocolate? Spike: I’m not referring about S’mores or chocolates. There is something wrong with the Land Bounty! Lloyd: You’re right, Spike. What Twilight said it just a small matter to handle with, since one little thing can be the biggest thing of all, the matter will become worse. Twilight Sparkle: I believe we can work together to fix the Bounty. Rarity’s icky dress and this one? Small matters can handle this, but worse if we all panic and... Rarity: Not Beohernie! I don’t think he ate my pet Opalescence! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? Rarity: Thank goodness, Twilight. Did anyone seen my beautiful cat? Twilight Sparkle: You mean Opalescence? I know you kept in your luggage. Rarity: Yes, sobbing the answer is no! Rainbow Dash: What now, Rarity? Rarity: Opalescence is gone, into the belly of the giant icky bug! Now I will never see her again.. Opalescence: meow Rarity: Opalescence! You thought you are inside the luggage! I’m so sorry, Opal but do you need a warm bath to keep you warm... Rainbow Dash: You’re right. Let’s check on Nya to see how she’s going. Twilight Sparkle: I understand. (Scene shifts to Lloyd finding some supplies) Rainbow Dash: Sorry, guys. The Land Bounty is unable to work. Any supplies, Lloyd? Lloyd: Okay, well... don't give up. (Joins Cole and Kai outside, carrying supplies.) And that's the last of it. Kai: That's not good. Less than a day's supply of water. Cole: And the ATV and the Dune Bounty are wrecked. And the rock cycle isn't fast enough to outrun those beetles! Applejack: The worst thing I ever saw is that Beohernie have siblings, two of them named Beohernette and Berlelin. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Two beetles who are both sisters of Beohernie. That’s never a good sign. Fluttershy: Well, maybe they are in the same species like Beohernie did. Applejack: Oh, I get it. I can’t believe we are stuck in this rock! How can we ever find water on the Desert! I think we went to the wrong way. Rainbow Dash: That’s right. This is not Hope Hollow, but we will be exploring the Ancient Pyramid like Daring Do! (Applejack covers Rainbow Dash’s mouth) Applejack: Rainbow Dash! We have to do something! Kai: Well, even if it could, it could only carry one of us. Lloyd: Maybe Nya could draw some water out of the air? Cole: In this heat? Low humidity? I don't think so. (They turn to the sound of Jay hammering a rock.) Kai: Jay, what are you doing? Jay: Carving a message on this rock, so people know who we are when they find our bones. Twilight Sparkle: (sigh) Only The Bonepickers can find our bones, mainly they are from the First Realm, right. Spike: Jay, snap out of it! Lloyd: Can we try to be a little more optimistic, please? Pinkie Pie: Or maybe not? Since I’m the Element of Laughter and scream could you please get us out of the Desert or else... Fluttershy: Stop shouting, Pinkie! You’re going to make it worse! Zane: I'm afraid there's little cause for optimism. Our situation is dire. The Bounty's engine will not start without the thermal kinetic inverter. Cole: The thermal what? Zane: It is a critical engine component. Kai: Well, what's wrong with it? Zane: It is missing. I believe Beohernie ripped it off. Jay: Bernie. Zane: He tore that component out and swallowed it. Twilight Sparkle: Beohernie ate it? Rainbow Dash: Yes, Twilight. Now, we are lost in the desert! Jay: Ugh. Well, that's just great! First, a giant beetle tries to eat us alive. Then, we smash into a pile of rocks. (Storms off, complaining.) Pinkie Pie: Jay, you can’t say that! crying But on the bright side, Beohernie will eat something other than S’mores, right? Lloyd: Can't we use the ATV's converter? Zane: It was also damaged. Nya: What about the rock cycle converter? Zane: It isn't adequate for a vehicle the size of the Dune Bounty. Rainbow Dash: Or what about the Sonic Rainboom? Twilight Sparkle: Rainboom doesn’t work, Rainbow Dash. My magic is all weaken to drive the Bounty. Applejack: sigh Let just say we need a backup plan, right. Fluttershy: Or maybe, we should let Beohernie ate us and find the inverter. Spike: That’s a great idea, but grosser than I thought. Fluttershy: Nope, it also Home to the Glowing Gut Beetles, which can help to digest the food. Spike: Yep, but still gross. What are we going to do, guys? Pinkie Pie: Geez, it’s kinda awful. Maybe Beohernie tends to eat some S’mores, since it was his favorite snack, right? Cole: Another cake joke, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: How about, since S’mores main component is marshmallows, why don’t I feed him with MARSHMALLOWS!!! Fluttershy: Pinkie! Raw marshmallows tends for the giant beetle to fall sick easily! Pinkie Pie: What?! How can this happen?! Why raw marshmallows tend to make the beetle fall ill, when Beohernie’s tum-tum didn't think there was such a thing as too much marshmallows. Jay: That is the only thing we can say. Useless pile of (Kicks a rock.) unh! Aw, this stinks! (Kicks again, accidentally hurting his foot.) C’mon Pinkie! We have tired of all these... (Rock tumbles, alerting Beohernie. He and Pinkie rises from the sand, tilting the rock Jay is on. Jay and Pinkie starts running, and turns to see Beohernie trying to eat him.) Pinkie Pie: Yikes! Beohernie tries to eat me, help! Jay: No, no, no, no! (The Ninja and the Mane Six are discussing about the inverter when they hear Jay and Pinkie cry out.) Ahhh! Pinkie Pie: Somepony, help me! Cole: Jay! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Jay: Help! Ahh! (Lloyd grabs his hand.) Lloyd: Hang on, Jay! Jay: Pull me in, pull me in! Lloyd: I can't. He's too strong. Kai: Cole, can you grab my shirt? Cole: I think so. (Pulls Kai in slightly and grabs onto him.) Pinkie Pie: I can’t hold on! Applejack: Don’t worry, we won’t let go! Rarity: Seriously, how can we save her? He is too strong! Rainbow Dash: Um, Kai? Kai: Take this! (Throws his fire Beohernie. Beohernie let goes of Jay and retreats.) Jay: (Gasps.) Did you see that? It just tried to eat me! Pinkie Pie: Best rescue ever!!! And I don’t feel so good at all! Lloyd: (Watches Beohernie leave.) We better keep off the sand. Jay: Oh, really?! (Lloyd stares at him disapprovingly.) Twilight Sparkle: We need to come up with plan, guys. Any suggestions? Fluttershy: How about I should make that giant beetle fall asleep? Spike: Maybe I don’t know, since beetles don’t fall asleep. Zane: Apparently, most insects, including the giant scarab beetle- Jay: You mean Beohernie? Zane: Yes, they can fall asleep, like we did. Lloyd: As we know, let’s get something to get warm and soft in the desert, so we make us feel comfortable. A Plan to retrieve the inverter/Beohernie’s lullaby (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are sitting around a fire.) Zane: I see only one option: The digestive system of a beetle is very slow. There is a good chance the thermo-inverter is still intact inside Beohernie's stomach. Jay: Bernie. Nya: What good does that do? Applejack: How does that possible, Zane? Zane: If one of us were to be ingested, we might be able to retrieve the device. Cole: Ingested? Pinkie Pie: What? That feels like entering through the mouth I guess. Kai: Uhh, are you kidding? Zane: If we can get inside Beohernie's stomach— Jay: Bernie. Zane: We should in theory be able to retrieve the inverter and exit again. (Jay stares at him in horror.) Either through the creature's mouth, or through the other end of the digestive— Jay: (Shakes his head vigorously.) Lalalalalala. I don't wanna hear this! Cole: Yeah. Of all the bad ideas I've ever heard, and I've heard a few. Lookin' at you, Kai, this takes the cake! Nya: I agree. It sounds nuts. Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Going inside Beohernie’s stomach? That’s gives me a bad taste in my mouth. Rarity: Yuck! I feel like going to be sick! Zane: The facts are indisputable. We need the inverter. The inverter is inside the beetle. Spike: Speaking of which, have you seen Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie: What? Fluttershy is going to get eaten? Lloyd: No, I think we should check it out for a while. (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are going to see how Beohernie is doing.) :Fluttershy ::Rock-a-bye beetle ::In the treetop. ::When the wind blows... Lloyd: Fluttershy, what are you doing? Fluttershy: I’m trying to make Beohernie fall asleep. But suddenly, he isn’t. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, Beohernie is aggressive, according to Silverstream, he destroyed the village when he gains little respect. And you’re trying to calm down by making the beetle to sleep, right? Fluttershy: To be honest, yes. The problem is how Beohernie fall asleep? Nya: Beohernie lives under the sand of the Desert of Doom. We can still make Beohernie fall asleep, and check whether the inverter is inside his stomach. Lloyd: Absolutely, Nya. Like I asked earlier, we can make the beetle to fall asleep with warmth and soft to lean on. Hey Rarity, any clothing to make him asleep? Rarity: Well, sure. (At the Land Bounty, Rarity founds the clothing, which is soft for the beetle to lay on.) Rarity: Here, my ruined clothings can easily recycle to make pillows. This will give a boost for Beohernie to fall asleep. Jay: Bernie. Lloyd: Any ideas to make it warm, Kai? Kai: Yes, Lloyd. There are other suggestions to make it warm, some hot water and hot coal massage. Cole: Hey, I was going to do that! (The Ninja, Spike and the Mane Five return to Fluttershy for warmth.) Lloyd: We’re back, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Oh, Lloyd. You’re back. The beetle is not asleep at all. Nya: Don’t worry, we will help. Zane: I can use the X-Ray vision to see if the thermal inverter is still inside the beetle. Pinkie Pie: We tried to make it soft, like the pillow. Kai: And make it warm like a fire. Fluttershy: Ooh! You guys are going to make him fall asleep! Lloyd: C’mon! Let’s sing a lullaby together, and make him sleep. Jay: Uh-huh! Kai: straining Help me carry those things! Zane: We will help. :Nya ::Our Friendship never fails :Jay ::We make it so comfortable :Kai ::This song helps it to fall asleep :and Mane Six ::We'll made for all to hear :Zane ::We’re inside the beetle :Jay, and Lloyd ::(Inside the beetle) :Fluttershy ::To find an important part :Jay, and Lloyd ::(An important part) :Lloyd ::Let’s make our beetle to sleep :of the Ninja ::(To sleep) :and Mane Six ::Can make the gift live on :Pie ::We’ll make it warm, and make it soft :Rarity ::Like the birds building our nest :Lloyd ::If things don't fit, there's need something :and Mane Six ::Friends don't quit in the end ::And together, we'll see this through :Dash ::It's hard to let things go :Kai ::To something you hold dear :Kai, and Nya ::The song that making it calming :and Mane Six ::As long as we are here ::We tried to find the missing part (ahh-ahh-ahh) ::As long as we go deep in our hearts ::(Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts) ::When we reach the belly, together we're all bound ::Forever it stands, lost but now it's found :Zane ::So warm it up, and feel it strong :Nya ::Work as a team, it won't take long :Cole ::Hey, Nya, I think that's wrong :Lloyd, and Cole ::We'll live the dream and sing our song :and Mane Six ::And the beetle can sleep in a comfy way ::In a place where we belong! (The song ends when Beohernie shuts his eyes and fall asleep. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike look happily as they see him sleeping.) Jay: Sleep tight, Bernie. Nya: Now, he is much more calmer now. Lloyd: Great Work, guys. Zane, any findings about the inverter? Zane: My X-Ray vision tells that the inverter is still inside Beohernie’s stomach, and luckily it isn’t damaged at all. Cole: Phew. What a relief. Fluttershy’s responsibility/Rock, Paper Clamp! (Fluttershy listens what’s wrong inside Beohernie.) Fluttershy: Wait, I hear something! (She hears the singing voice of Princess Skystar.) I heard the voice of Princess Skystar, meaning that she is inside Beohernie’s stomach. Twilight Sparkle: gasp That’s what Silverstream told in a legend. Princess Skystar and Terramar are trapped inside it. Fluttershy: That’s why I had to go inside him and free them. Zane: You’re right, Fluttershy. The inverter and some of your friends are inside the beetle. Her'go, one of us must enter the beetle and retrieve it. Lloyd: Hmm. Jay: Don't tell me you're considering this! Lloyd: I'm open to other suggestions if anyone has one. Nya: How do we decide? Who gets to... you know be— Zane: It was my idea. The responsibility is mine. Lloyd: No. I'm the responsible one. Twilight Sparkle: Apparently, I’m responsible for all those things, since I’m the Princess of Friendship. Fluttershy: No, Twilight. I'm the responsible one. Mane Six, Ninja and Spike: What?! Rainbow Dash: How did you know you have discipline Fluttershy, even though your idea is Zane? Fluttershy: Eventually, I created the idea because, I was worried that Beohernie ate the inverter for the Land Bounty, and I heard that Princess Skystar and Terramar are trapped there. So, I asked Zane that there is one solution to enter Beohernie’s stomach. Lloyd: I believe you take up the responsibilities, Fluttershy. Kindness is one of the Pillars of Destiny. Twilight Sparkle: And you also aware Zane about how we can enter Beohernie’s stomach. But the thing is, who gets to go inside Beohernie? Kai: Guys, guys, you're both to valuable to risk. It should be someone expendable, like Jay. Jay: (Snaps his head up immediately.) WHAT?! Cole: Well, look who's talking! (Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike start arguing.) Jay: No, guys. Cole: I am naturally— Lloyd: Guys, guys! We're going to settle this like adults. With Rock, Paper, Clamp! (The Ninja and the Mane Six started to play Rock, Paper Clamp.) Jay: (Jay and Kai face off each other. Cole bursts into laughter at Kai. Jay wins.) Haha! (Lloyd wins against Cole, Nya beats Lloyd, Zane betas Jay, and Kai and Cole play for fun. Zane ends up competing with Nya.) Zane: I believe paper beats rock. Do not worry, my friends. Logically, I am the best choice. Being a Nindroid, I am more difficult to digest and can survive longer in a stomach. But the thing is, I cannot travel inside Beohernie’s stomach alone. Nya: You’re right, travelling alone may be uncomfortable, due to homesickness. Twilight Sparkle: I believe Nya's right. Rainbow Dash: Say what now? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get the inverter back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference if you accompany Zane inside the belly of the beast. And if there's anypony who can care with animals and loving nature but having a bit shy, it's Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Me? Will I have to accompany Zane inside the dark and spooky belly, with the stomach acid? Lloyd: I think you need to learn how to be brave, Fluttershy. You just have to believe in yourself. You’re the Pegasus pony and you can fly when you exit through Beohernie’s mouth. Jay: Bernie. Cole: Please don’t tell me this same thing! Get it? Twilight Sparkle: So, go ahead and show Zane the best time ever! Fluttershy: Okay then, I’m on it! Lloyd: She’s ready! Jay: (Leaps and hugs Zane.) So long, buddy. Zane: (Pushes Jay off.) I have every intention of surviving, Jay. Jay: Sure you do, pal. (Turns away dramatically, patting Zane's face.) Sure, you do. Lloyd: C’mon! Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to retrieve the inverter from Beohernie’s stomach. As such, everyone has to play our part! Twilight Sparkle: I'm counting on it. Mane Six, Ninja and Spike: giggling and harp In the Belly of the Beast (The Ninja get Zane and Fluttershy ready for his trip.) Lloyd: Let's run through the plan again. Fluttershy: Why are we bringing S’mores, despite I need it for snack break? Nya: Beohernie loves eating S’mores, so I suggest you and Zane on top of your heads, so you’ll get eaten by Beohernie. Zane: You may not need to worry Fluttershy. I still be there for you. Twilight Sparkle: And you need this! (Gives the Pearl of Transformation to Fluttershy.) Fluttershy: What’s that? Twilight Sparkle: It’s a pearl that allow you to transform you and Zane into the seapony and the mermaid. Nya: Zane is a Nindroid, so, I suggest you can call him a Mer-Droid. Why they need to transform that when inside Beohernie’s stomach? Twilight Sparkle: They can survive inside the stomach acid, but for a limited time. Queen Novo says that the hydrochloric acid causes seaponies to get weaken if stay for a long time. Zane: So, in order to get consumed by Beohernie, I need you to sing. You’re the best singer, even though you are shy. Fluttershy: Okay, I’ll do it, to find the inverter and save my friends! Zane: He eats us. When we are in his stomach, we locate the inverter, find Princess Skystar and Terramar, free them, radio back, and you pull us out. Lloyd: Right. Fluttershy: I’m scared, Zane. I think we need to go back. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, I know you can do it! There are cradles that can easily glow by the glowing beetles, if you are afraid of the dark. Applejack: Be brave, Fluttershy! I know you we can count on you! Fluttershy: You're right, my friends. I shouldn't give up. Applejack: And I’ll use the lasso to get you and Zane out of Beohernie’s stomach. Cole will use the bike to get you out as soon as possible. Spike: I hope so. Let’s wait and see. (They cringe at the sound of the birds cawing.) Jay: What could possibly go wrong? (Zane and Fluttershy walks out on the sand.) Zane: Fluttershy, use your voice. Fluttershy: vocalizing Zane: Sing louder! Beohernie tends to eat us if he hears your voice. Fluttershy:vocalizing (They turn back and shrugs at the Ninja and the Mane Six. Beohernie soon rises out of the sand and allows Beohernie to eat them up.) Lloyd: Zane! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Jay: Oh no! Rarity: Did Beohernie swallowed them? I can’t see! Kai: It ate them! It actually ate them! (The Ninja throw on their hoods.) Nya: Zane! Zane, can you hear me? Cole: Hang on, Zane! Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, don’t be afraid! You have your friend to rely on! Applejack: Fluttershy, can you respond to us? Nya: Zane, come in! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Come in, Fluttershy! Lloyd: Maybe the sand is blocking the signal. Jay: Or they's being dissolved in stomach acid! Applejack: Or they get somehow get squeezed in his oesophagus? Pinkie Pie: Oh, come on. Who cares if they place S’mores on top of their heads? Cole: What do we do? (Zane starts dreaming and forsees the Fire Fang bursting out of the Desert of Doom.) Zane: Who are you? (Brings his hands up to defense.) What do you want? Daybreaker: It is I, Daybreaker! The better, prettier, and more powerful version of Princess Celestia! And here’s one thing under the command of Aspheera, to destroy you! (Zane jumps out of the way, but Daybreaker zaps him with her magic. He continues to forsee the Castle of Ice, Boreal, and his arrival in the Never-Realm.) Fluttershy: Zane, help me! Zane: Fluttershy, I’m coming! (He runs to the Ice Castle and hears the song sung by The Dazzlings.) :Dazzlings ::Round and round and round ::Round and round and round Zane: What is that strange sound? :Dazzlings ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic Zane: Maybe it is just like the song sung by the sirens. Fluttershy: Zane, I need your help! Wake up, wake up! :Dazzlings ::Ooh... Zane: (Wakes up.) Oh my! (He starts backing up and bumps into a skeleton head, which plops into the stomach acid and disintegrates away.) Perhaps, this wasn't a good idea. Fluttershy: Zane, thank goodness. The thing is it’s so scary! I wish I have a light to see inside the stomach! (A Glowing Gut Beetle lands on to Zane’s hand.) Zane: Hello there, little friend. Fluttershy: Huh? The beetles are glowing? Zane: Yes, and that’s their home. The Glowing Gut Beetles came to help us. Fluttershy: Ooh! They’re so cute! I’m going to call you Firesky. (Firesky chirps.) Zane: I think she like her name. Firesky, would you mind help you and your friends to glow the cradles and guide us. We are looking for the thermal inverter. (She chirps and then asked the other beetles to glow the cradles. The cradles starts to glow, clearing the green fog.) Fluttershy: Whoa! I can see it! Zane: Thanks Firesky. (Firesky chirps again. She blinks the light to the location of the inverter found.) Fluttershy: What is it? (She chirps, meaning that the inverter of the Land Bounty was found.) Fluttershy: Firesky, you found the inverter! But where? Zane: It’s very far away, but we can managed to get through the stomach acid. Fluttershy: Zane, that’s ridiculous! Zane: Don’t worry, we have the pearl. Hold on, Fluttershy, this may going to feel uncomfortable. (Zane and Fluttershy use the Pearl and transforms themselves into a seapony and a Mer-Ninja. They dive into the stomach acid.) Fluttershy: Ooh! I’m swimming like a seapony again! But, it itches a lot! Zane: This may take a while to find the inverter. The fishtail looks prepossessing, like most mermaids do. Fluttershy: Then, we better find the inverter, or else we will be awaken by the acid! (Minutes later, the duo found the inverter.) Zane: The inverter. Good thing it isn’t damaged. Fluttershy: Wait! I hear something! (She hears Princess Skystar’s singing voice.) Zane: What did you hear this time? Fluttershy: That’s Princess Skystar! It means that she and Terramar are on the other side! Firesky, follow that direction! (She chirps. Fluttershy and Zane went to follow Firesky, until they found the two hippogriffs stuck in the stomach.) Fluttershy: Princess Skystar! I’m here to rescue you! Princess Skystar: Fluttershy! Zane! We’re so glad you came to rescue us! Terramar: Yeah! That giant beetle swallowed us before Queen Novo sent him to his home! Princess Skystar: That’s why I use my voice for help. Fluttershy: I did. Zane also guided me to find the inverter of the Land Bounty. We need to outrun those beetles and get to the Ancient Pyramid. Terramar: Okay, Fluttershy. Can you free us? It may be so uncomfortable to live in here. Fluttershy: Zane, I know what to do. (The Ninja, the Mane Five and Spike are sitting around, waiting for Zane to respond.) Jay: (Throws off his hood.) This is crazy! How long have they been in there? Nya: Almost an hour. Applejack: We gotta pull them out! Before it's too late. Cole: Applejack is right. There is less chance of surviving! Lloyd: What if they needs more time to find the inverter? And find the two missing hippogriffs? Kai: Lloyd's right. We gotta stick to the plan and wait for the signal. (Jay throws on his hood, and everyone listens to the radio.) Zane: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Fluttershy: Are you there?! Lloyd: Zane! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! (The Ninja and the Mane Five cheer.) Jay: You're alive! Cole: (Simultaneously) Yeah, you're alive! Kai: (Simultaneously) Good job, Zane! Rarity: (Simultaneously) She is alive! Spike: (Simultaneously) Yeah, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash: Amazing! Nya: Quiet, everyone! Quiet. Zane, Fluttershy, we hear you. What's your situation? Zane: I have retrieved the inverter. Fluttershy: And we also found Skystar and Terramar. Zane and I free them. Nya: That's great! Hang tight. We'll get you out of there, Zane. Zane and Fluttershy: giggles Princess Skystar: I hope we can manage to get out Beohernie’s stomach. Fluttershy: Firesky. You can take care of your home while we are gone. This is goodbye isn’t it? (She chirps at Fluttershy. She and Zane smiled.) The Escape Hatch/Lloyd calms down Beohernie Lloyd: Okay, guys. Let's reel him in. (Cole starts up his bike.) Give it some gas! Nice and easy! (Cole starts reeling the rope.) It's working! (The rope slows down, resisting.) Keep going! Reel him in! Cole: I'm trying, but Bernie's not making it easy. Come on. Come on! Applejack: You can do it, Cole. That's one big apple for you to catch! Jay: Just like reeling in a thousand pound tuna! Twilight Sparkle: There he is! Look! Zane: Come on. (Tugs on the rope.) Open up! Cole: (Bernie's starts to resist.) We're going to burn out the engine! We're going to lose him! Whoa! (Bernie starts tugging on Cole's bike.) Lloyd: Cole! (They jump on the cycle and hold it down.) Applejack: I caught you, Cole! I'm unable to pull him in! Cole: He's too strong! Nya: Hold on! (Tosses a latch, holding down Cole's bike.) Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle: (They pull on the latch, grunting.) Unh! (Beohernie manages to lift Jay off his feet.) Cole: Aw, he's gonna pull us in! (The Ninja drags Beohernie around until he knocks Cole off his bike.) Cole and Applejack: Whoa! Rarity: (The latch pulls Rarity from the bike.) Waaaah! Nya: Cole! Pinkie Pie: Rarity! Kai: Applejack! You okay? Applejack: I'm fine, Kai. Beohernie uses too much strength to pull us! Rarity: And the two are coming for it! (Opera scream, seeing the two beetles attacking her.) Pinkie Pie: (Gasp.) Jay: Lookout! Here come the other two! (Cole summons his power and tosses one of the beetles into the air.) Lloyd: (Zaps the other beetle, flipping it upside down.) Got him! Twilight Sparkle: Back off! (She uses magic towards Beohernie, but it reflects it.) Jay: (Zips along the line, toward the Beohernie.) Ninja, gooo!! (He electrifies Beohernie. Beohernie cuts the line, and Jay falls down.) wha-Ahh!!! Ahh!! (Nya catches him.) Oh, thank you, Nya! I love you. Rainbow Dash: Hey! Let Zane and Fluttershy out of you! (She uses the sonic rainboom.) Applejack: The rainboom? Rainbow Dash: Come on, Zane and Fluttershy! Come on! (She successfully did the rainboom, as Beohernie opens up, throwing out Zane, Fluttershy, Skystar, Terramar, the Teapot of Tyrahn, the Bewitching Bell, Cole's guzzler hat, and slime on Jay. Lloyd chuckles at Jay, while he glares at Lloyd.) Princess Skystar: Hooray! We're free! Terramar: We're survived! Are we making recalls, or what? Lloyd: (Runs up to Zane and Fluttershy.) Zane! Fluttershy! Are you okay? Nya: Say something. (Zane produces the inverter.) Ninja and Mane Six: (Laughs.) Aw, Zane! Jay: (Simultaneously) Buddy! So worried. Kai: (Simultaneously) Nice! Spike: (Simultaneously) Oh, Fluttershy! Princess Skystar: (She came to Fluttershy.) I know you help me and Terramar find a way out! Thanks to you. Fluttershy: You're welcome. Rarity: But what we are going to do with this beetle?! He is too big and it can devour everything! Lloyd: Don't worry, I'll handle this. (He goes near Beohernie and he touched through his face.) Oh, you don't have to be angry, Beohernie. You are wise and gentle. I know you displeased with your prayers and destroy the village. (He make sounds to Lloyd.) Are you hungry? Well, next time, don't eat the inverter. We need it to go to the Pyramid. (He nods.) Here, have a S'more. (He tosses a S'more to Beohernie and eats it. Then, Beohernie hugs Lloyd.) Aw. Promise not to eat anything that is belong to us, okay? Friends? (He makes noise again and he buries underground. Lloyd waves at Beohernie.) Fluttershy: Ooh! You made Beohernie becomes friends again! Lloyd: Yes, I will explain later when we get back to the Bounty. Terramar: Well then, let's go back to Ponyville to a sky my sister that we are free. Princess Skystar: Bye then! Ninja and Mane Six: Bye! (Skystar and Terramar flies to Ponyville. Zane puts back the inverter, and the Ninja loads up Cole's bike and Kai's buggy into the Land Bounty. The beetles rise out of the sand again.) Nya: Everyone ready? Lloyd: Get us out of here. (Nya takes off, with the three beetles following close behind.) Here they come! Nya: Hold on, everyone. Here goes. (Pushes the handles in, producing the thrusters. The radar beeps constantly as the Ninja and the Mane Six continue to go out of range.) Lloyd: (High-fives Cole.) We made it! Jay: (High-fives Zane.) Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Since Beohernie is reformed, how did you managed to do this, Lloyd? Lloyd: Like what Master Wu said, the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. Kai: Good job, Lloyd. Now, we're home free. Jay: That was one doozy of a mirage!